<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А хули? by ktj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120689">А хули?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj'>ktj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>занимательные постельные занятия.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А хули?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Хули-цзин в китайской традиционной мифологии волшебная лиса — девятихвостая лиса-оборотень,  добрый или злой дух. Также используется как метафора в значении «обольстительница, искусительница, соблазнительница». Родственна японской кицунэ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Поттер, хватит.</p><p>Драко утомленно прикрыл глаза. Смотреть на красное от натуги лицо любовника не было никаких сил.</p><p>— Не могу, ты такой…такой… пипец просто!</p><p>— Эй, угомонись ты уже, — в голосе Малфоя отчетливо угадывалось раздражение.</p><p>Поттер весь раскраснелся и запыхался. Пошел уже второй час, а он всё не мог успокоиться.</p><p>— Да кончай уже, Поттер! — возмущению Драко не было предела. </p><p>— Сейчас, я уже почти…</p><p>— Так, на сегодня достаточно, я сказал, — сердито процедил Малфой пытаясь спихнуть с кровати Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, Драко, пожалуйста, ну давай, а?</p><p>— О, Мерлин, да если бы я знал раньше, то никогда…</p><p>— Ещё разок и всё! Честное гриффиндорское!</p><p>Малфой фыркнул.</p><p>— Вот сколько можно, а? Ладно, но больше не смей даже просить!</p><p>Поттер ликующе взвизгнул и в ожидании уселся на постели, не переставая лыбиться. </p><p>Малфой откинулся на спину и попытался расслабиться.</p><p>— И прекрати, наконец, ржать, сволочь! И никакой не…пипец. А Хули!</p><p>Кто же знал, что анимагия потребует столько усилий. Превращение каждый раз оказывалось частичным, а Поттер уговаривал раз за разом повторять дурацкие попытки и безостановочно ржал, дёргая Драко то за пушистые уши, то за мягкий и шелковистый беленький хвостик.</p><p>Но Драко всё равно был рад. У него получилось. Благодаря магии и предкам стал необычным анимагом. И не каким-то неуклюжим гриффиндорским оленем, а самым настоящим восхитительно-прекрасным и коварным волшебным существом с очень ценным мехом! А хули? Он ведь Малфой!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>